<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звукоизолированная комната by hymns_to_alien_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614020">Звукоизолированная комната</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hymns_to_alien_stars/pseuds/hymns_to_alien_stars'>hymns_to_alien_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Gen, Necromancy, Original Universe: NxV, Urban Fantasy, close to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hymns_to_alien_stars/pseuds/hymns_to_alien_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Моя комната звукоизолирована. Я люблю слушать музыку громко, притворяться, что в ней разбираюсь, притворяться, что я не выгляжу глупо, танцуя в одиночестве. После долгих лет практики у меня хорошо получается притворяться, что это все - причины звукоизоляции.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звукоизолированная комната</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Моя комната звукоизолирована. Я люблю слушать музыку громко, притворяться, что в ней разбираюсь, притворяться, что я не выгляжу глупо, танцуя в одиночестве. После долгих лет практики у меня хорошо получается притворяться, что это все - причины звукоизоляции.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Мне пятнадцать. Когда мне было шесть, я любила читать книги и дышать квартирным воздухом, из чего следует, что моя мать регулярно выставляла меня из дома “подышать свежим”. Иногда мне удавалось захватить с собой книгу или хотя бы читательский билет - библиотека была в десяти минутах ходьбы, но я предпочитала сидеть (или стоять около, ожидая, пока другие дети уйдут) на качели во дворе и читать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Я не помню этого дня, совсем, но предполагаю, что я не успела взять с собой ни книги, ни билета, и вместо этого решила лазать по развалинам старых домов, которые были неподалеку. Объеденные временем оранжевые кирпичи вызывают любопытство у скучающих шестилетних девочек, это факт.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Я думаю, тогда это и случилось.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Когда я пытаюсь вспомнить первый раз, в голову приходят оранжевые кирпичи, обросшие кустами развалины, часы назад оставленные мертвые котята, которые ластились об мои руки и пищали. Радость, что я - волшебница, как героини из книг.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Теперь мне пятнадцать, я живу в звукоизолированной комнате с ковеном вампиров, мои родители перестали искать меня восемь лет назад и у меня есть младшая сестра, которую я никогда не видела в реальности до настоящего момента.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>В настоящем моменте, она смеется, радуясь, что воробей, которого при ней раздавила машина, жив. Воробей тоже радуется, летая вокруг нее кругами.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Я стою на бордюре, смотрю и думаю: дадут ли ей собственную звукоизолированную комнату или у меня появилась соседка?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>